Usuario:Soyyooki
Sobre mi Soy una gran fan de muchos mangas como naruto,bleach,one piece y claro inazuma eleven n.n se podria decir q soy una friki =D aunq no me importa, tan solo soy como soy :) me gusta dibujar y pintar mis propios mangas y mis propios personajes, soy muy divertida y me gusta pasar el dia con mis amigos. sabeis aunq paresca ironico yo al principio odiaba esta serie antes solo me gustaban una par de personajes kido,tsunami y sakuma y nunca veia la serie de echo fue mi hermana pequeña con la ayuda de mis amigas ¨miku¨ y ¨luka¨ que empese a thumbengancharme a la serie y ahora tengo un monton de personajes oc de esta serie, ayudo en muchas wikis de esta serie y no me pierdo ni un solo capitulo sea de la serie normal o la del go. Por cierto mi verdadero nombre mmm lo pone arriba anq llamenme kay ;) me gusta más xDD. si teneis alguna duda con este wiki decidmelo y asi les puedo ayudar ;) sobre todo les puedo echar una mano con las imagenes se me da genial hacerlas xDD. (todas las imagenes q tienen puesto MK son echas por mi). tengo 14 años. Mis wikiamig@s : *Luka forever : mi wikihermana. *Ahiru-Matsuki : mi amiga. *Decades of lost angels : mi wikiprimi *Y0 5oy D10S : mi wikihermanita. *Ayrto : mi amigo *Pokelin fan XD : mi wikihermanito *Tyloo : mi mejor amigo. *Midorikawa25 :mi amigo. *Joeking01 : mi wikiamigo. *miku love : mi wikihermana. *Enya S.P : mi wikiamigita. Mis oc ya se q son muchos ... perooo esq me encanta crear nuevos personajes xD *Meiko jousuke. (mi personaje principal) *Gina yuuto. *Kazu yuuto. *Yuan Yuuto. *Miwa Yuuto. *Taka Sakuma. *Yuuki Satoru. *Shinta Yuuto. *Kenta Start . *Akira Susumu. *Neko Akemi . *Hiroshi Takeda . *James Katsuro . *Tsubasa Saburo . *Haru Kenzo . *Haku Kenzo . *Zuko Atsushi . *Mitsue Ryoma . *Bee Raiden . *Mikuo Toru . *Kazumi Saya . *Hina Yui . *Asami Lyn . *Saory Lyn. *Naomi Lyn. *Seiya Hideaki. Imagenes q e echo yo Portada de mi propio manga de naruto.jpg|la portada de mi manga de naruto donde se ve mi oc de esta serie Mitsue con ropa de calle.jpg|Mitsue con ropa de calle Dibujo de los bis de meiko,himeko y rin.jpg|dibujo de satoru, tetsu y kazu los bisnietos Dibujo de mitsue.jpg|Mitsue con la ropa de los emperadores de fuego Fusion de meiko y rin (1º boseto).jpg|fusion de meiko y rin . Mis páginas favoritas * http://www.animextremist.com/ animextremist me encanta porq puedo leer los mangas q quiera y cuando quiera sin pagar y todas las semanas sale un episodio nuevo. * http://www.todoanimes.com/ todo animes es la leche puedes ver miles de series y de capitulos aqui tampoco pagas pero el megavideo es un coñazo ya me entendeis ;) aqui todos los jueves sale el episodio nuevo de narutooo XD me encanta. Videos Estos videos son echs por mi XDD no son muy wapos pero algo es algo :P *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7s2YV96hcg&feature=youtu.be Mis series favoritas Estas series estan ordenadas sin haver sido numeradas ya que para mi todas se merecen el primer puesto: *Naruto/shippuden *Inazuma eleven/go/chrono strom *One piece *Vocaloid *Samurai x *Bleach *Hunter x hunter *Saint seiya the lost canvas *Bakugan *Kamikaze kaito jeanne *Detective conan *Beyblade *Marmalade boy *Kingdom hearts *Zelda *Dragon ball *Yu-gi-oh! *Ranma 1/2 MI GALERIA DE IMAGNES 1.png 1032360.jpg 1034561.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 830px-gina-pase.jpg 967341.jpg Abrazo ! ganamos!.gif Acabante de levantar.jpg Bajo la lluvia.jpg Bisnietos oc.jpg Eres mi salbador.jpg Formacion oc inazuma.jpg Fumetsu.jpg Gina con 19 años.jpg Gina y kazu (vocaloid).jpg Gina yuuto xD.jpg Gina yuuto xD 2.jpg Hermanos de la realeza.jpg Hyoo.png Kairy full color.jpg Kazu capucha.jpg Kazu ninja.jpg Kazu y gina bisnietos yuuto by kairy.png Kazu y gina con 6 años.jpg Kazu y gina hermanos de sangre.jpg Kazu y gina juvenile.jpg Kazu y gina tengo miedo.jpg Kazu yuuto ropa normal.jpg Meiko 24.jpg Meiko y kido te protegere siempre.JPG Miwa guitara.jpg Peke.jpg Uniforme del equipo oc jugador.jpg Uniforme del equipo oc portero.jpg YuanXAko by Luka Forever.png Yuan es su casa.jpg Yuan jugando a futbol en la reunion.jpg Yuuki con 19 años.jpg Yuuki en raimon.png Yuuto miwa 32.jpg Zankokuna fusei uniforme.jpg Copia de rin.png Hermanos yuuto.jpg Kazu y gina yuuto 2.jpg Inazuma chicas.jpg 01 jousuke meiko.PNG Meiko y kido de niños.jpg Yuuki veraniega.png Inazuma eleven nex go logo.jpg Pensando 20.jpg Beso izumi y miwa.jpg Beso ako y yuan.jpg Shinta ranmaru by kairy.jpg Shinta ranmaru.png Pensando 20.jpg Meiko kazu.jpg Meiko con el uniforme del mery times.jpg Fumetsu uniforme nuevo.jpg Kiri bajamee !!.jpg Despedida de goenji.jpg Yuan y ako te protegere.jpg Fumetsu !vamos a darlo todo !.jpg Copia (2) de Copia de Copia de oc vs oc.jpg Atsuko 01.jpg Eterna Ventisca por atsuko.jpg Atsuko y taiyo.jpg Yo te cojo !!!.jpg Piratillas.jpg Yuuto quieres atender de una vez !!.jpg|miwa metiendose en problemas Escudo raimon oc.png 878867.jpg|ia un personaje de vocaloid Uniforme del equipo oc jugador.jpg Uniforme del equipo oc portero.jpg Zankokuna fusei uniforme 02.jpg Gina y taka ♥♥.jpg Peke.jpg Copia de rin.png Ock !!.jpg Taka y gina acuarelas.jpg Best friend vaquitas locas by Miku Love and Luka forever.png|regalo de miku y luka Fumetsu dando un pase.png Rin cojiendo el pase de fumetsu.jpg William y Alia ¨te quiero¨.jpg Las mejores animadoras.jpg Copia de 64.jpg Copia de 58.jpg 56.jpg 26-1.jpg 14.jpg 7-4.jpg 5-9.jpg 3-8.jpg Copia de 67.jpg Yuuki y Kirino Espejismo Ceslestial.gif|regalo de luki Yuan esperando a miwa.jpg Marrono imagen by kay.jpg Miwa tecnica furia de zeus.jpg|miwa tecnica con el avatar Atsuko uniforme by kay.jpg|atsuko uniforme oc Kami No Taku echo por yuan.png Miwa tecnica furia de zeus 02.jpg Animemos juntos kari !!.jpg 830px-yuan robando el balon.png Gina secuestrada en la peli.png Kazu y gina con la ropa de los abuelos.jpg Meiko en el raimon oc.jpg Akuma en el raimon oc.jpg Shinta gora.jpg Shinta y su super tecnica.jpg Gina y kazu. te quiero hermanita.jpg Llamarada intensa 1.jpg Kenta asustadillo.jpg Kenta start.JPG Kenta con el uniforme del arakumo.jpg Kenta sonriente.jpg Waht ¿.jpg Kenta después de haber marcado un gol.jpg Kenta de portero.jpg Kenta pensando.jpg Meiko vaquera.jpg Verano atsuko.png Yuuki y fey.png Ruptura del cielo ultima.png Ruptura del cielo 1.jpg Himeko rin meiko by kay.jpg Pa la playa con mi hermanito ;).jpg Meiko Jousuke by Arika.png Meiko en teikoku.png Hablando sobre el fútbol.jpg Meiko Jousuke by Arika.png Episodio 004.png Proccimas fucione (tenma,shuu).jpg Vamos a intentarlo !!!.jpg Puestos de las chicas faboritas en la rebista grand prix.jpg Puestos de los chicos faboritos en la revista grand prix.jpg Episodio 003.jpg Caida de ako y yuan 01.jpg Miwa riendo by Miku love.gif Riendo miwa 02.png Riendo miwa 01.png Taka16.jpg Defensa acuatica 05.jpg Defensa acuatica 01.jpg Episodio 004.png Episodio 003.jpg Caida de ako y yuan 01.jpg Meiko en teikoku.png Kazu con gafas XD.jpg Yuuki cojiendo un pase.png Olivia y kiri.jpg Lucia kane.jpg Neko akemi.png Kazu en el raimon oc.jpg Salbando un gol.jpg Kiba arata escudo.jpg Escudo del flower pink.jpg Neko akemi.png Hiroshi driblando a akuma.jpg Hiroshi takeda.png Hiroshi peleandose.jpg Tsubasa Saburo.jpg James Katsuro.jpg Escudo del drak sky.jpg Satoru en el raimon oc.jpg Catapulta infernal 6.jpg Catapulta infernal 5.png Catapulta infernal 4.png Catapulta infernal 3.jpg Catapulta infernal 2.jpg Catapulta infernal 1.jpg Avatar de hiroshi 2.jpg Avatar de hiroshi 1.jpg Inbocacion avatar.png Haru kenzo.jpg Aru kenzo.jpg Haku Kenzo.png Pase a tras.png Delanteros eridos.png Satoru en el raimon oc.jpg Abrazo kido y meiko.jpg Tetsu en el raimon oc.jpg Meiko y kido principes del fuego.jpg Emperadores de fuego.jpg.jpg Zuko atsushi.jpg Fan of raimon 2 by Kay.jpg Las tres mejores amigas.jpg Dibujo de los bis de meiko,himeko y rin.jpg Dibujo de mitsue.jpg Mitsue ryoma.jpg Mitsue con ropa de calle.jpg Bee Raiden.jpg Fusion de meiko y rin (1º boseto).jpg Meiko con 10 años de portera.jpg|meiko con 10 años Darnel por kay.jpg Bee y makoto.jpg Darnel por kay.jpg Hina Yui.png Quien kiere comer esto ¿.png Estate quietesito haru !! XD.jpg Kazumi llorando la muerte de su hermana.png Kazumi saya.jpg Meiko en teikoku.png Formacion dsky.JPG Mikuo toru.png Shinta jugador.png Espada de agua 7.jpg Espada de agua 6.png Espada de agua 5.png Espada de agua 4.png Espada de agua 3.png Espada de agua 2.png Espada de agua 1.png Cripton-Shinic-by-kay.jpg Fucion 01.jpg Fucion 2.jpg Fucion de rin y meiko by kay.png Meiko-Kidou-Endou-sorpresa.jpg Pared de hielo 5.jpg Pared de hielo 4.jpg Pared de hielo 3.jpg Pared de hielo 2.jpg Pared de hielo 1.jpg Aro de fuego 3.jpg Aro de fuego 1.jpg Cripton con capucha.png Meiko y kido en IEGO.jpg Meiko y kido secuestrados en IEGO movie.png Escudo de luz 8.png Escudo de luz 7.jpg Escudo de luz 5.png Escudo de luz 4.jpg Escudo de luz 3.png Escudo de luz 2.jpg Kido meiko y endo en el opening.jpg Yuuki y kido.jpg Abrazo ♥♥.jpg Mini y nagumo.jpg Nagumo Mini abrazo.jpg Untitledtyujty.jpg Tormenta de odin 13.jpg Tormenta de odin 12.jpg Tormenta de odin 11.jpg Tormenta de odin 10.jpg Tormenta de odin 9.jpg Tormenta de odin 8.jpg Tormenta de odin 7.png Tormenta de odin 6.png Tormenta de odin 5.png Tormenta de odin 4.jpg Tormenta de odin 3.png Tormenta de odin 2.png Tormenta de odin 1.jpg Sayumi haruya.jpg Zankokuna y akira.jpg Avatar akira 3.png Avatar akira 2.png Avatar akira 1.png Ichika Saguro.jpg Saory Lyn.png Naomi Lyn.jpg Asami lyn.png Asami lyn.png Formacion Crystal water.png Diamante-azul.jpg Aika y isamu by kay.png|aika y isamu Dragon de fuego 5.JPG Dragon de fuego 4.jpg Dragon de fuego 3.jpg Dragon de fuego 2.jpg Dragon de fuego 1.jpg Huracan defensivo 5.jpg Huracan defensivo 4.jpg Huracan defensivo 3.png Huracan defensivo 2.png Huracan defensivo 1.jpg Parada destructora 1.png Parada destructora 4.PNG Parada destructora 3.jpg Parada destructora 2.jpg Rechace viento 4.png Rechace viento 3.jpg Rechace viento 2.jpg Rechace viento 1.jpg Peke en la porteria por el balonazo de hiroshi.png Carga puño 4.png Carga puño 3.jpg Carga puño 2.jpg Carga puño 1.jpg Aika y isamu by kay.png Asami lyn.png Formacion Crystal water.png Diamante-azul.jpg Formacion definitiva.PNG Zankokuna y akira.jpg Avatar akira 3.png Avatar akira 2.png Avatar akira 1.png Ichika Saguro.jpg Kido-kun y meiko-chan ^^.jpg Kido y meiko abrazo by kay.jpg Tetsuya en el raimon futuro.png Tetsuya.jpg Lol XDD inazuma vs naruto.jpg Nooo, me quiero qdar aqui XD.jpg Meiko de pequeña con su osito ^^.png Usuario-soyyooki.jpg Abrazo-!-ganamos! by kay XDDD mi primer gif XDD.gif Seiya hideaki.jpg Equipo raimon go!.png Gina y tetsu los reyes by kay.jpg Logo del equipo by kay.JPG Yuuki y kirino cute.jpg Encuesta: ¿Que personaje os gusta más? Gina Yuuto Kazu Yuuto Taka Sakuma Miwa Yuuto Yuan Yuuto Meiko Jousuke .